James Sirius
by Rhaenyra
Summary: Esto, es como yo pienso que podrían haber nombrado a los niños Potter. OS. Un poco muy tonto.
1. James Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Pues fíjense que cuando me levante, me miré al espejo, y era castaña. Y si tuviera dinero, me compraría otro teléfono, porque el mío se dañó. Así que supongo que no soy J.K., ¿no?

**Nota: **Pues, la idea me llegó a la cabeza hace poco. Y, aunque no quedó tan bien como quería, para mí está pasable, y me encantaría que me dijeran que les parece.

**Nota2:** Bueno, pues tengo la idea de escribir también como nombraron a Albus y a Lily, pero no sé. Ustedes me avisan si quieren ^^

**(Nota3: **¿Quien, aparte de mi, espera impacientemente Pottermore?**)**

Harry y Ginny son una pareja común y corriente. Como cualquiera que ves en la calle.

Como pareja común, tienen una casa, tienen trabajos. Trabajos normales de auror y columnista de quidditch para El Profeta.

Y también, como toda pareja normal, pasan por esa incómoda situación en la que ella esta acostada en una camilla y sin ropa interior, y él está a su lado tomándola fuerte de la mano, animándola a que siga pujando con el típico "¡Solo una vez más, Gin!", con los nervios a flore de piel y una fuerte amenaza de caer al piso inconsciente.

Bendito sea Merlín, después de un fuerte grito por parte de la pelirroja, comenzaron a oír el llanto de un bebé, porque si no, Harry tendría que haber ido a hacerse revisar la mano, posiblemente fracturada.

Cuando, después de un rato en el que le limpiaban y demás cosas a las que no prestaron mucha atención, pusieron al pequeño niño de escaso cabello negro en brazos de su madre, esta sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y movió la cabeza hacia Harry, que miraba a su primogénito con alegría contenida.

"Hola bebé" dijo Harry con voz ahogada. Ginny le miro y pregunto:

"¿Quieres cargarlo?"

"¿Yo?" inquirió Harry, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

Ginny simplemente lo ignoro y estiro los brazos, dándole a entender que lo cogiera.

Cuando Harry lo sostuvo, entendió que eso de llorar era algo común cuando los hijos nacen, ya que no pudo evitar que una lágrima de felicidad bajara por su mejilla al momento en que el pequeño niño estiraba su bracito izquierdo hacia la cara de su padre.

Ya se imaginaba jugando con su hijo en la escoba de juguete que había comprado el día en que se había enterado del embarazo de Ginny. Se imaginaba a sí mismo dando de comer a su hijo, e imaginaba la papilla tirada por todo el piso y paredes del comedor de su casa.

"¿Como le vamos a llamar?" pregunto Ginny, interrumpiendo el paso de su tren de pensamientos, casi colocando una pared y provocando un choque.

"¿Eh?" dijo Harry, haciendo acopio de su elocuencia, mientras quitaba los ojos de su hijo y miraba ahora a su esposa.

"Nombre, Harry. ¿O pretendes decirle 'bebe' e 'hijo' para toda la vida?"

"No me parece tan mala idea..." contesto por lo bajo.

"Ja-ja" expreso Ginny con sarcasmo. "Espero que ahora te pese el haber dejado esta decisión a último momento."

"Pues yo, simplemente pensé que tu pensarías en un nombre y ya...

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando vio la mirada que Ginny le lanzo.

"Es «_nuestro_» hijo, Harry Potter. De los dos. Y esto es algo que debemos decidir «_entre los dos_», ¿está bien?

"Esta perfecto" dijo inmediatamente, sin pensar siquiera en protestar. Había aprendido que uno no puede simplemente discutir con Ginny.

"¿Te parece Harry?" le pregunto Ginny luego de un momento de silencio.

Miro nuevamente a su hijo. Vio su cabello negro, y sus ojos azules, que, aparentemente, había sacado del lado de la familia del que los había sacado Ron. (Aunque, él aun no sabía, esos ojos azules cambiarían a marrones, como los de Ginny).

"Me parece James..." dijo en un susurro, distraídamente.

Ginny le miro con ternura en su expresión, mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar su mano con la de ella.

"Se llamara James, si quieres" le dijo con suavidad. Harry la miro y sonrió.

"James, ¿qué?" pregunto de repente.

"¿James Charles, te parece?"

La miro como lo hubiera hecho si ella hubiera comenzado a gritar como mandragora.

"¿No te gusta?" le pregunto, más divertida que ofendida por su expresión.

"No es que lo odie, pero no me encanta..."

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras pensaban en un segundo nombre apropiado para el pequeño James.

"¿Y si...?" comenzó Harry, para callarse segundos después.

"'¿Y si...?' ¿Qué?" inquirió Ginny simplemente.

"Es que se me ocurrió algo, pero no se qué te parecerá y..."

"Pruébame" le interrumpió Ginny.

Se quedaron en un corto silencio, que Harry cortó diciendo:

"¿Que te parece Sirius?" pregunto algo inseguro.

Los ojos de la menor de los Weasley (ahora Potter, pero tenía tiempo para acostumbrarse) se ablandaron un poco más.

"Me parece una combinación perfecta. Aunque si se parece a ellos, recibiremos mas cartas de Hogwarts que mi madre por Fred y George" dijo rápidamente, un poco burlona.

Harry rió y beso a James Sirius en la frente, para luego inclinarse y besar a su esposa en los labios.


	2. Albus Severus

**Summary:** Si yo fuera Rowling, Pottermore ya estaría abierto, y yo ya tuviera un mes jugando. Pero como no lo soy, todavía hay que esperar. Mis disculpas.

**Nota:** Para que me entiendan esta historia, es necesario que lean una aclaración, la cual voy a subir después. Esta la he posteado ahora, como para que vean que si la voy a continuar. Pero la aclaración si la voy a subir despuesito. Porque no la tengo acá. Sucede que yo las escribo en MI computadora, pero como esa cosa no tiene Word, tengo que enviármelas por correo, y no se imaginan lo tedioso del proceso.

**Nota2:** Jojo, me llego un mail de Pottermore, diciendo que fui seleccionada entre el millón de personas que van a entrar antes (aunque igualito tengo que esperar).

Esperando. Eso hacia; esperar. Sentado en una silla de la sala de espera. El lugar donde la gente espera. Muerto de nervios, Harry era mucho más impaciente de lo normal. Y Harry Potter es un hombre impaciente.

Se había sentido un poquito insultado, solo un poquito, cuando Ginny había pedido a su madre que le acompañara en la sala de partos, diciendo que "Harry no fue de gran ayuda la primera vez", pero ahora la sensación era diferente, no que deseara estar allí dentro otra vez, pero al menos allí dentro sabia que pasaba, y no tenía la incertidumbre del por qué Ginny tenía dos horas y media en la sala de parto, y nadie salía. Nadie le decía nada, nadie le informaba, si todo iba bien, o si algo se había complicado.

Y lo que menos ayudaba, era el hecho de que Ron estaba igual de nervioso, sentado a su lado. En una situación que solo hacia a Harry sentirse el doble de nervioso.

Hermione también estaba dando a luz.

Situación extraña, aquella que estaban teniendo. Hace 5 horas, estaban cenando todos tranquilamente en La Madriguera. Victoire, de 7 y Teddy de 8, jugaban con los pequeños James y Fred. Taddy casi había rogado a su abuela Andromeda pasar el fin de semana con su padrino Harry. Andromeda lo dejo ir porque confiaba en Harry, y porque Ginny le había dicho, fuera del oído de Harry, que cuidaría de Teddy en todo momento.

Había sido una situación muy pacifica cuando, me medio de una conversación, tocaron el tema de la guerra, y de Fred, y George se encogió un poco en su silla, al tiempo que Angelina le apretaba la mano que tenia sujeta a la de él, en un acto que demostraba que ella estaba allí para él. Todos guardaron silencio, casi haciéndole el honor a la memoria de Fred, cuando Ginny rompió el silencio diciendo, no poco desconcertada:

"Chicos, creo que... me orine..."

Todos la miraron confusos. Si bien últimamente tenia la necesidad de ir al baño mas constantemente de lo normal, eso jamás le había pasado. Hasta que Hermione, medio alarmada, medio alegre, grito:

"Por Merlín, Ginny, ¡rompiste fuente!"

Si nunca has visto una película de guerra, de esas en las que avisan que acaban de lanzar una bomba allí donde está el protagonista, jamás podrás imaginar el caos que sacudió a La Madriguera en ese momento.

Empezando por que todos los hombres presentes allí se sintieron obsoletos e inservibles al no saber qué hacer, pasando por el hecho de que todas las ya madres (Molly, Angelina y Fleur) salieron corriendo a buscar los artículos necesarios para llevar al San Mungo (ropas, sombreritos y juguetes demás) y de que Victoire, Teddy y Dominique (que había pasado el rato sentada en las piernas de Bill) no sabían que pasaba, el que Harry aun no reaccionara al hecho de que su esposa iba a dar a luz (otra vez) resultaba realmente gracioso.

Pero, la cereza del pastel fue el hecho de que, no llevando 15 minutos en la sala de espera, Hermione sintiera una contracción.

El hecho de que ambas hubieran quedado embarazadas casi simultáneamente, fue el la alegría latente de la Señora Weasley (La original Señora Weasley).

El hecho de que ambas dieran a luz casi simultáneamente, estaba siendo la razón del futuro posible ataque de nervios de Harry y Ron.

Para Harry, se trataba de Ginny, su esposa, la madre de su hijo. Para Ron, se trataba su hermana, sangre de su sangre, e iba a tener otro sobrino al cual malcriar gracias a ella. Para Ron, Hermione era su esposa, e iba a darle su primera hija, a la cual malcriaría más que a cualquiera de sus sobrinos. Y para Harry, Hermione era una hermana, y la hija que iba a tener, sería su sobrina, tanto por esa relación, como por su relación con Ron.

Harry no supo si reír o poner cara de espanto cuando, mientras se la llevaban, ella le dijo (casi grito, gracias a las contracciones) a Ron que quería que Fleur (con quien, gracias a la convivencia, había formado una amistad) la acompañara en la sala de partos, porque "¡Necesito que alguien me apoye, no que me ponga más nerviosa!". Para Ron ese fue un buen argumento.

_

Después de muchos gritos, gemidos, llantos y mujeres pujando, nació el segundo hijo de Harry Potter.

Y después de muchos gritos, gemidos, llantos y mujeres pujando, nació la primera hija de Ron Weasley.

Cuando les dejaron pasar a la habitación que compartían ambas mujeres, solo ellos supieron con quien ir primero; sus esposas. El resto de la familia tuvo que dividiese en dos para poder apreciar a los dos nuevos integrantes de las familias Weasley-Granger, y Potter-Weasley, porque esas dos mujeres eran demasiado orgullosas como para olvidar sus apellidos de solteras. Si en este mundo había algo que no les faltaba a Hermione y a Ginny, era orgullo, determinación y familia.

Después de tantos arrumacos y caras graciosas, cada pareja situada una junto a la otra, llego el momento que Ginny Potter (porque ya se estaba acostumbrando al apellido) no quería que llegara.

"Hermione, Ginny, ¿qué nombres les van a poner?" pregunto emocionada Audrey, la prometida, ya-casi-esposa, de Percy.

"Pues, Ron y yo estuvimos hablando, y decidimos que le pondríamos Rose" contesto una Hermione bastante feliz. Harry pensó que, en toda su vida, nunca había visto ese brillo en la expresión de Hermione, ni ese orgullo en la cara de Ron.

Recordaba la sensación de tener a su primer hijo en sus brazos, y fue una sensación magnifica. Sostener a tu segundo hijo era algo diferente; no menos gratificante, pero recuerdas la inexperiencia de la primera vez, y la comparas con esta: ya sabes cómo cargar a tu hijo de la manera correcta.

Y pensaba que esa misma sensación que sintió él cuando James nació, la sentía ahora Ron con Rose. Se sintió muy feliz por su amigo.

"Es un nombgue hegmoso, queguida" le dijo Fleur a Hermione.

"¿Y ustedes? Ginny, ¿Que nombre le pondrás a mi sobrino?" pregunto, si bien no muy paciente, Bill.

Harry recordó que cuando James nació, él y Ginny habían estado en casa, y cuando Ginny comenzó con los dolores de parto, en lo último en lo que pensaron, fue en avisar a la familia que Ginny estaba dando a luz. Se enteraron del nacimiento del niño una hora después, por un Patronus que Harry envió a La Madriguera. Pero Bill, en ese momento, estaba con Fleur y las niñas en Francia, ya que iban a llevarías a conocer a sus abuelos, y no pudo volver tan pronto como hubiera querido, pues acababan de llegar.

Harry considero que Bill se sentía especialmente emocionado de ver a su hermanita, la menor de todos, teniendo a un hijo; haciendo que su propia familia creciera.

Ginny miro a Harry, como aquellos que se saben condenados y saben que no pueden protestar por su condena, quizá porque la merecen, o porque saben que sus protestas no cambiaran nada.

En vez de Ginny, Harry contesto a Bill:

"Gin y yo decidimos nombraron Albus Severus" dijo Harry con un tinte divertido en la voz, que si no conoces a Harry Potter, no te das cuenta de que esta allí.

"Por el amor a Merlín y la espada de Godric Gryffindor, ¿por qué ese nombre?" pregunto Ron, tan delicadamente como solo él puede.

"¡Ron! No seas grosero" le regaño Hermione, nunca falta de carácter.

"Eso es una decisión personal, Ron. Algo entre Harry y Ginny. No deberías cuestionárselos" le sugirió Percy.

"¿Que no ves, Ron, que eso es genial? ¡Así, cuando el niño se porte mal, le gritas 'Albus Severus' y podrás pensar que estas reprendiendo a dos directores de Hogwarts!" le dijo George, provocando una ola de risas entre los presente, excepto en Ginny, que sonrió como viéndole el lado divertido a una noticia aburrida.


	3. Apuesta

**Nota:** Pues, es un capítulo corto para aclarar el capítulo anterior. Obviamente, éste capítulo no tiene necesidad de decir 'como' acabo, porque ya todos saben, ¿no?

**Nota2:** Chicas, a ustedes les consta que nunca he pedido reviews, porque no lo he hecho. Pero no por eso no me dejen. Si es hermoso abrir mi correo y ver que me dejaron un comentario. Tío, estoy comenzando a escribir. Reciencito(?). Motivenme, ¿si? No les cuesta nada. Ok, ya. Subo el de Lily luego, porque resulta que se llevaron la PC donde escribo todos los caps, así que no lo tengo. Por cierto, hace poco me di cuenta de que las personas sin cuenta acá no podían dejarme comentarios, así que acomode eso…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Te digo que no podrá hacerlo, Harry. Ron ignora tanto el mundo muggle, que hará que la pobre Hermione pase la vergüenza de su vida, si va con ella" le repetía Ginny a Harry, quien le repetía a Ginny:

"Te digo que podría hacerlo, Gin. Si lo hubieras visto vestido tan muggle como estaba, hubieras pensado que lo era" le insistía Harry a su esposa.

Ginny estaba acostada en un mueble de la sala de estar de su casa, de su nueva casa, la que compartía con Harry, comiéndose una caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores (que habían sido el ultimo antojo de la embarazada; tenía 7 meses), y Harry estaba sentado en otro mueble frente a ella.

"Harry, ron es la persona menos muggle de la tierra. Él ira con Hermione a comprar sus…"

"¿Antojos?" le sugirió Harry.

"Eso, sus antojos a aquel _mercado _muggle, y, te lo aseguro, Ron hará que Hermione pase la vergüenza de su vida. Te diría que es mejor que fuera sola, pero está embarazada y necesita de alguien que la ayude con las cosas que comprará" argumentó Ginny.

"No lo hará, Gin, él ha estado sometido a Hermione a aprender el comportamiento de los muggles, por eso mismo. Conocemos a Hermione, ¿tú en serio crees que dejará que Ron la avergüence en su mundo?" le pregunto Harry.

"Harry, Ron _no_ puede actuar como un muggle"

"Si puede, Gin"

"¿Quieres apostar, Harry Potter?" le retó Ginny.

"¿Quieres perder, amor?" dijo Harry en forma de respuesta.

"Oh, no estés seguro de ganar; hablamos de Ron, Harry" advirtió la embarazada. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción de la apuesta. Era el tipo de juegos que solía hacer en Hogwarts.

"¿Qué quieres apostar, Ginny?" le dijo Harry a forma de respuesta, enderezándose en su asiento.

"Hagamos algo; hagamos la apuesta acerca de la cosa que más discutimos últimamente" le sonrió Ginny.

Harry se quedo en blanco un momento, sin entender lo que la pelirroja le decía. Después, luego de echarle un poco de cabeza, encontró algo, a lo cual ella podría estarse refiriendo, pero, ¿en serio ella hablaba de…?

"¿Vas a dejar que yo nombre a nuestro hijo? ¿Yo solo?" dijo casi sorprendido.

"Corrección Harry, _yo_ tendré el placer de nombrar _sola_ a nuestro hijo, sin la necesidad de tus negativas a nombres que, según tu, son feos o anticuados" expreso a forma de reclamo.

"No lo sé, Ginny, es algo que tú tienes muchas ganas de hacer, no sé si pueda quitarte la ilusión…" retó Harry ahora.

"No temas por mí, amor; teme por ti mismo" le previno Ginny.

Harry lo pensó por un tiempo, considerando la posibilidad de hacerle eso a Ginny. Él sabía que Ron si podría actuar como muggle, si era Hermione la que lo instruía. Hermione podría enseñarle alemán a un tritón si se lo proponía. Por eso mismo, debía pensar en que Ginny era su esposa, y no podría estafarla de esa manera, a pesar de que ella sabía que era una estafa, estaba muy segura de ganar. Aparentemente, subestimaba la capacidad de Hermione, a pesar de que era una de sus mejores amigas.

Por otra parte, si ganaba y le contaba eso a Ron, él se burlaría de su hermana, y él, muy bocaza a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, se lo contaría a Hermione y ella le reñiría por haber hecho eso con Ginny.

Pero, si por alguna razón perdía, Ginny tendría vía libre para nombrar a su hijo con un nombre horroroso que ella creía lindo.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo, Harry Potter? ¿No vas a apostar?" le retó Ginny con cara de suficiencia.

Harry lo considero y, al final, estiro su mano derecha hacia Ginny, diciendo:

"Trato hecho, cariño".


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Luna, apresurate!" le grito Ginny desde el sofá de la sala, sintiendo la contracción más fuerte que la ultima.

"¡Estoy buscando la ropa de la niña!" contestó la rubia a su vez, con poca paciencia en la voz.

"¡Pues busca más rápido!" le replico, con menos paciencia que Luna en la voz.

Se escuchó un portazo y el ruido de alguien corriendo por las escaleras. Luna apareció por el umbral de la puerta con un bolso colgando del hombro izquierdo y su bolso de mano del derecho.

"Listo, ya lo tengo todo. Podemos irnos". Ayudo a Ginny a levantarse del sofá, mientras ésta hacia ruiditos y se quejaba del dolor. "Cualquiera diría que con el tercer parto estarías acostumbrada al dolor" dijo por lo bajo, en tono de burla, mientras se dirigían a la chimenea, para utilizar la red flu.

"Dime eso cuando hayas pasado por el parto tres veces, a ver qué tal" contestó a la defensiva. Una capa de sudor se estaba formando en su frente, y apretaba los puños para no gritar.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, un sanador las atendió, y, ya que la pareja de la embarazada no se encontraba presente, Luna accedió automáticamente a acompañaría durante el parto.

Se llevaron a Ginny para revisarla y cambiarle las ropas, y a Luna para esterilizarla (esos métodos raros de los muggles que habían adoptado en el San Mungo).

Mientras Luna se cambiaba, le pidió a una de las ayudantes del sanador que enviara una lechuza a la casa de los Weasley, y les hiciera saber que Ginny Weasley estaba dando a luz, otra vez.

El trabajo de parto fue largo. El más largo de los partos de Ginny. Al terminar, ambas estaba exhaustas.

Cuando una de las asistentes del sanador colocaba a la recién nacida en los brazos de su madre, las cortinas que ocultaban a Ginny del exterior se abrieron, dando paso a un muy emocionado padre. Harry se acerco a Ginny y la beso efusivamente.

"Es hermosa" dijo al separarse, mientras observaba a la niña.

"Cuando están recién nacidos, todos los niños son iguales. ¿Cómo puedes decir que es hermosa?" señaló la pelirroja, en una de sus tan objetivas frases.

"Porque es mi hija. Y la tuve contigo" contestó Harry simplemente.

"Técnicamente, la tuve yo, y tu, no estabas allí" objetó ella. "Estuvo Luna".

Harry alzó la vista para ver a Luna, que estaba a algunos pasos de la camilla donde estaba Ginny acostada.

"Si antes estaba agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no puedo expresar cuan agradecido estoy ahora" le dijo a la rubia en señal de agradecimiento.

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Siempre le estoy salvando el pellejo a Harry Potter. Comienzo a pensar que tu fama me la debes a mí" le dijo Luna, son tono de burla y una sonrisa.

"Claro que no, me la debe a mí. Yo soy el que siempre hace todo" protestó Ron, que atravesaba las cortinas con una muy embarazada Hermione de su brazo.

"JÁ. Tú eres, sobre todo, el cerebro de todo. ¿Cierto, cariño?" dijo Hermione con sarcasmo y, ella también, una sonrisa.

Detrás de la pareja, entraba Charlie, George con Angelina, Fleur y Bill, y Percy con Audrey. Antes siquiera de que Ginny o Harry preguntaran, Percy se adelantó diciendo:

"Mamá estaba cansada, y papá se quedó con ella y los niños. Pero me pidieron que os dijera, textualmente, que exigen que apenas salgas de el San Mungo, lleves a su nieta para que la conozcan".

"En estos casos pasa de ser mi recién nacida hija a su nieta. ¿Sabes? Lo mismo pasaba con James y Albus, pero ya verás, en un tiempo, se convertirá de nuevo en mi hija, para cambiar pañales y sacar gases" dijo Ginny riendose.

Una risa general envolvió al grupo, mientras los tíos se acercaban a ver a su recién nacida nueva sobrina. Conversaron por horas, hicieron bromas, y bromearon acerca del nombre de la niña. A pesar de que Ginny no dijo cuál era, los demás se hacían una idea.

Luego de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo que que dejar descansar a Ginny era la mejor opción, decidieron volver a la madriguera a buscar a sus hijos. Cuando los Potter estuvieron solos, comenzaron otra vez con la discusión de los nombres.

"Ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a ponerle su nombre. Es mi mejor amiga, y siempre me ha apoyado" le decía la pelirroja a Harry.

"Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo. La aprecio mucho, y jamás olvidaré como ella creyó en mí cuando nadie más aparte de Ron y Hermione lo hacían. Es decir, Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, pero Luna no tenía por qué hacerlo, y lo hizo. Ella también sufrió por mi culpa durante la guerra. Fue con nosotros al Ministerio a buscar a Sirius; peleo con nosotros, y después Voldemort la tomo como rehén por el hecho de que su padre me apoyaba públicamente. Luna siempre me ha apoyado."

Harry siempre había estado agradecido por las cosas que Luna había hecho por él, y ella actuaba como si no fueran nada. Siempre había tratado de encontrar la forma de recompensarla, o de hallar la forma de hacerle saber lo agradecido que estaba con ella. Sabía que nombrar a su hija en su honor no pagaría su lealtad, pero si con eso lograba hacerle saber que siempre contaba con ellos, que así fuera.

"Entonces, Lily Luna será" dijo Ginny. "Incluso suena lindo".

Les digo, yo amo a Luna, y amo que su nombre sea Lily Luna. (:


End file.
